crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan
Titans are creatures mutated with the mystical substance mojo to become extra powerful in a process called "Mojo Mutation". Many of the Titans are spliced from different animals. Uka Uka first taught Dr. Cortex this process in Crash of the Titans, and Cortex progressed to create a large army of loyal mutants by using a modified Evolvo-Ray. Titans are sometimes called "Mutants" in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Uka Uka later used this device to mutate himself, proving not only animals can become Titans. By placing Aku Aku on a Titan's face, Crash has the ability to "jack" titans, meaning he can control them while riding on their backs. After the events of Crash of the Titans, the Titans began building villages on Wumpa Island, as they haven't migrated to the other two islands, the most noteworthy being the Ratcicle Kingdom. This shows that Titans have a great deal of intellect where to as to limits where they can actually speak (this was seen when a cub Rhinoroller and a full grown Ratcicle are talking to Crash). In Crash of the Titans, Titans cannot jump and the jump button for Crash is a special attack button for them. Only the Battler can make a (very high) jump, although Rhinorollers can be thrown into the air by attacks that hit while using the heavy or special attacks (becoming stunned upon landing if it is an enemy hit by Crash's Titan) and by rolling off some objects. All other Titans cannot fall off ledges while controlled by Crash. In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, all Titans can make a single jump. Titans Canon Titans *Arachnina (COTT) *Shellephant (COTT) *Battler (COTT and MOM) *Coco Bandicoot (MOM) *Crunch Bandicoot (MOM) *Ee-Lectric (COTT) *Goar (COTT) *Grimly (MOM) *Magmadon (COTT and MOM) *Neo Cortex (MOM) *Ratcicle (COTT and MOM) *Rhinoroller (COTT and MOM) *Scorporilla (COTT and MOM) *Sludge (COTT and MOM) *Snipe (COTT and MOM) *Spike (COTT and MOM) *Stench (COTT and MOM) *TK (MOM) *Uka Uka (COTT) *Yuktopus (COTT and MOM) *Titan Heroes (MOM) The abbreviation refers to the games the Titan can be found in. DS Version Titans: *Polartooth *Jawslehoff *Spot *B.Honda *Whalephant *Plug *Platform Ape *Tiki M. *Porcurilla *Phoenix *Brat *Bouncer *Pandebra *Piganna *Joe Blow *K. Modo *Spider Monkey *Rhinostrich *Witch Doctor *Armydillo *Anubis-Vicious *Psycho-Mandrake *Chimera (These titans appeared in both games' DS versions) Cut Titans: *Unused Bull-Gorilla Titan *Cut Human-like Titan *Cut Lion Titan *Cut Worm Titan *Unused Monkey Titan Trivia *In the introduction of Crash of the Titans (the one that looks like a shadow puppet show), there are five animals (a turtle, a rabbit, a squirrel, a crocodile, and a bat) that were mutated by Nina. The turtle is a Magmadon and the bat is a Battler. However, the rabbit, crocodile, and squirrel mutants were never seen in the real game and not identified. *All the Titans in Crash of the Titans, excluding boss Titans have a belt or a wristband with a red capital N letter. But in Crash Mind Over Mutant, the Titans do not have them. **This is because in CoTT, the belt/wristband brainwashes the Titan. However in MoM the Titans are free from Neo's control. es:Mutantes pt:Titan * Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Enemies Category:Mutants Category:Creatures Category:Crash of the Titans (Mobile) Category:Crash of the Titans (Nintendo DS)